robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
BenzBot
BenzBot is a Robloxian player who is heavily involved in the Robloxian television industry. He joined on July 17, 2010 is most notable for starting the rTV Networks and founding the Roblox Television Networks Group. He is now a seven-year veteran of the Roblox community, and has been a relatively consistent Builders Club member since Christmas 2013. History Like some other players on Roblox, BenzBot had played other online games before joining Roblox. His most notable experiences were with Wizard101 and FreeRealms, as well as the online game available on the Build-a-Bear Workshop website. His time on these games was not very long. In July 2010, BenzBot heard about Roblox from his sister, who had actually joined a day earlier than him, on July 16. BenzBot joined the day after and has generally been an active player on Roblox ever since. BenzBot originally began his time on Roblox absorbed into the ever-popular world of clans; for a period in his early days he ran a group called RECON (Roblox Elite Combat Operations Network). Eventually, he lost interest in the group and the war society, and gave the group away. The group now has a different owner and a different logo. Since his departure from RECON, BenzBot has had a generally negative opinion towards war clans. BenzBot has always had an interest in television broadcasting, and television brand design, and prides himself on having very professional work. In 2010, BenzBot started two channels, which are now known as the predecessors to the rTV Networks -- BloxTV and Blox News Channel. The latter of the two channels still exists from those days, and the former's name was re-used, partially, for Blox in 2013 (and again in 2017 when that channel was relaunched). On July 1, 2011, after a few weeks of preparation, BenzBot launched rTV, his first truly successful launch into the relatively small Robloxian television industry. July 1, 2011, is now well-known in the industry as the founding date of the rTV Networks. On November 25, 2011, BenzBot private-messaged newcastlefan118 (now SuperLemonade), owner of Roblox Networks, about helping his network in the design department. He created designs for the rebranding of the service, and, with interaction from newcastlefan118, created the branding that would be used for the launch of the then-named RN1 in August 2012. He has been very good friends with newcastlefan118 ever since, and has since become co-owner of Roblox Networks, along with newcastlefan. BenzBot is currently working on other projects for RNTV and gaining his half-ownership stake back after the Working Life scandal. BenzBot has also designed brand identities for the entirety of the rTV Networks, including the now-defunct Rush channel (now owned by TamatedRNetworks as an umbrella brand for its services), as well as the aforementioned TRN, although the look was only used between March and July 2013. From August 8, 2012 until October 2012, BenzBot took an unexpected hiatus from Roblox due to a lack of internet access. On August 9, 2013, BenzBot suffered from computer issues, which halted his work on various Robloxian projects. He returned in mid-September. On March 30, 2014, BenzBot started trading and selling virtual assets, and almost instantly got scammed out of R$3,879 by a ruthless crook who promised BenzBot a fedora worth almost R$8,000, which he never delivered. Although the scammer has promised that he would return BenzBot his money, BenzBot has also opened up donations in case the scammer's word does not hold true. The scammer has not, to this date, made any attempts on his own to return the money, and he has since changed his name. As of 2015, BenzBot still has some involvement in the catalog, although this is predominantly limited to "flipping" new Limited items for profit, which has made him over R$10,000. From March to early September 2014, BenzBot took a six-month hiatus from the Robloxian television industry, for reasons unknown. BenzBot returned in the first week of September 2014 after an email argument with buddbudd222, and said he would be working on refreshing the rTV Networks and producing more content. In March 2015, BenzBot took yet another hiatus from the Robloxian TV industry, as he has shifted his focus to working on other projects, mostly outside of Roblox, for the time being. At the time of rTV Networks' four-year anniversary on July 1, 2015, he said he hopes to return to a more active involvement in the Robloxian television industry soon, and he has made small steps, such as brief group updates and some work on the set of Rnetwork's ''Tegan''. He has shifted much of the remainder of his focus within Roblox to game development, having already released Escape in October 2014 (originally free, now at a paid-access rate of R$50) and working on two other projects, one of which is planned to be a reworking of an idea he originally had in 2011. BenzBot has also said that when he returns to working on rTVN more actively, he has said he will be thinking about what rTVN's priorities are in terms of creating content and launching and airing channels.Category:People